<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise by CozyCoxyGal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616022">Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyCoxyGal/pseuds/CozyCoxyGal'>CozyCoxyGal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scrubs (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyCoxyGal/pseuds/CozyCoxyGal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JD is now Jessica Dorian. JD collapses at work and it's down to Perry to figure out why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came to me during lockdown while rewatching the series. Not sure why I made JD a woman in this,maybe it's because he acts like one😀 .<br/>This is my very first foray into the fan fiction world,so I'm extremely nervous about posting this.<br/>Anyways,I hope you like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr Cox was not in a good mood. He'd been on shift for 24 hours already and he still had another six hours to go. All he wanted to do was go home,crawl into bed and sleep for a month.<br/>
He half collapsed onto the sofa in the doctors lounge. Scrubbing a hand over his face,he stretched out on it and settled himself down to try and sleep.</p><p>          The door of the Lounge opened slowly. Dr Elliott Reid nervously looked into the room and saw Dr Cox fast asleep. After 6 years,he still terrified her and having to wake him was not something she was looking forward to doing.<br/>
She swallowed hard and tentatively reached out a hand and shook his shoulder. "D...Dr Cox?"<br/>
Elliot have him another shake, "Dr Cox?"<br/>
" I hope there's another Dr Cox in this room" He said gruffly,keeping his eyes firmly shut. "Whaddya want Barbie? And it had better be DAMNED important!"<br/>
" It's JD. "<br/>
Of course,who else? "What's Clarice done now"<br/>
" She,um,passed out in Mrs Lasky's room. "<br/>
"Where is she?"<br/>
" Mrs Lasky? Room 304. "<br/>
Cox pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Don't kill her,don't kill her,don't.........<br/>
"Newbie,Barbie! Where is Newbie?"<br/>
" Oh,um,room 312. "<br/>
The older doctor was out the door before she could say anymore.</p><p>         Perry stomped his way through the corridors,knocking interns or anyone else who got in his path,out of the way. He made his way to JD 's room. If Newbie was here for a goddamned papercut.....<br/>
Throwing open the door,he saw her sitting up in bed. Turk was sat in the chair by her bed. Carla was fussing around her precious Bambi.<br/>
JD suddenly became interested in her hands.<br/>
"Out."<br/>
" You can't just ....... " Turk started.<br/>
"Out!" He yelled. Even Carla looked scared as she dragged her protesting husband out the door.<br/>
Perry kicked it shut and flipped the lock. He stood there with his hands on top of his head.His rant pose,she noted. He was breathing heavily.<br/>
JD was still looking at her hands. She wished he'd just get on with it.<br/>
"Well?" He finally said .<br/>
"Well,what?" She replied,still not looking at him.<br/>
"What the hell happened,Janice?"<br/>
" Nothing. "<br/>
"Nothing? Nothing?? Barbie interrupts my sleep to tell me that you fainted! In front of a patient no less! And you say it's nothing? Oh,I'm so glad I dragged myself all the way down here for nothing!"<br/>
" I'll ask you again,what happened! "<br/>
Tears filled the brunettes eyes, "I.....I was just talking to Mrs Lasky about her meds and.....and the next thing I'm.....here."<br/>
The man sighed and shoved his hands into his lab coat pockets.<br/>
"Look,I just fainted okay? I'm fine. It's not that big a deal."<br/>
Perry sighed again,he was getting a headache.<br/>
"Newbie,four years of college and four years of medical school,have taught me,and presumably you,that people don't faint for no reason! And it is most definitely a big deal!"<br/>
" So..... " he said as he came and sat on the bed, "Let me put it another way. How far along are you?"<br/>
JD's head snapped up to look right at him.<br/>
Bingo! Perry had suspected as much.<br/>
"You know?"<br/>
" Newbie...... JD,did ya really think I wouldn't notice how your boobs have gotten bigger? Or the throwing up recently? I am a Doctor you know. And, so Gawd help us,are you. "<br/>
He took her hand in his "Why didn't you say something earlier?"<br/>
JD wiped at her eyes, "I was waiting till your birthday. I wanted to surprise you."<br/>
Birthday? A quick mental check told him that,yes his birthday was that very weekend.He hated them as a rule,but it was a typical JD thing to do.She was the more romantic one after all<br/>
He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Thank you Jess,best present ever."<br/>
" You're not upset? I mean ,it's only been..... "<br/>
"I know." He interrupted , " No, I'm not upset.Okay,so it's earlier than planned,big deal! A honeymoon baby. Couldn't be better. "<br/>
Perry gave her a long,lingering kiss. "Now,budge up Cathy" He climbed on to the bed and pulled her to him. "Barbie disturbed my beauty sleep,so I'm gonna stay here and catch up.Besides,I haven't seen you in 2 days." He closed his eyes.<br/>
"Love you Per-bear."<br/>
He growled at the hated nickname. "Yeah,yeah,me too. Now shush Newbie."<br/>
JD cuddled into her husband and the two of them were asleep in no time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>